brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravaging Claymore Dimas
Ravaging Claymore Dimas Element: Thunder'' ''Summon: "Now that I'm with you, there's no need to fear. One strike of my sword and I'll send those guys packing!"'' ''Evolution: "Huzzah!! I grow once more!! Let the storms make a party, because the master of ceremonies arrived to make the show roll!!"'' ''Fusion: "Yeah, give me more power! I must leave you impressed with my power!!"'' ''Stats HP: ''4,732 (Base) / 5,465 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 6,873 (Anima) ''ATK: ''1,574 (Base) / 1,761 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 1,998 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''1,342 (Base) / 1,622 (Lord, Anima) / 1,259 (Breaker) / 1,836 (Guardian) / 1,432 (Oracle) ''REC: ''1,243 (Base) / 1,578 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,114 (Anima) / 1,198 (Guardian) / 1,966 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''7 Hits ''BB: ''13 / 24 BC Fill ''SBB: ''10 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''UBB: ''17 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''21 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''26 DC (2 BC per hit) / X450% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (3 BC per hit) / X900% on single enemy ''UBB: ''34 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1570% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Rumbling Authority Hugely boosts Spark damage (75% boost), Spark damage boosts BB gauge (6 BC), boosts ATK when Spark damage given is exceeded (35% boost if 10000 Spark damage is given) and adds slight chance of Crit Spark (10% chance) ES: The Need to Impress 30% boost to HP and if Julia is on the same Squad, resistance against 1 KO attack. Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Rage of the Raijin 13 powerful Thunder combo attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage (60% boost) and Spark damage restores BB gauge (5 BC fill) for 3 turns SBB: Lust of the Imperator 10 massive Thunder combo attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts Spark damage (75% boost), boosts BC drop rate (20% boost) and adds slight chance of Crit Spark (15% chance) for 3 turns UBB: Come and taste my strength!! 17 massive Thunder combo attack on all enemies, massively boosts Spark damage (200% boost) for 3 turns, boosts enemies vulnerability to Spark (100% boost) and adds chance of Crit Spark (40% chance) for 2 turns _____________________________________________________________________ Creator's Own Thoughts Fourth Unit from a custom batch of mine: Chased Outsiders. ''Dimas is actually a friend of mine and since he's a fan of Eze and is really waiting for the Dream Evolution release, he asked me to do a Unit of himself. With his boosts, Dimas is the second most damaging unit from the batch, losing only to Rafaella and her crazy levels of damage boosting. He literally screams Spark on your face. If you compare him to other Spark-centered Units in main game, he can't be described as one of the best, those being left to Chrome, Raaga, Rhoa and Rosetta. The only one he could possibly beat is Savia. Anyway, Dimas is nothing but a Spark damage booster, having main focus only at it. However, like Rafaella, his survival chances are not that high, which goes to the ES. 4 out of 6 done. 2 remain and I'll be posting them (possibly not so) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:CustomUnits Category:7* Unit Category:Male